The Faberry Christmas Carol
by JR-Boone
Summary: The story The Christmas Carol with a college Faberry twist. Francis Lucille Fabray was dead to begin with. MERRY CHRISTMACHANAKWANZISOLSTICE EVERYONE!


Title: A Faberry Christmas Carol  
Author: J.R. Boone (Tumblr: JRAbraxas)  
Rating: Le gasp I have written a PG Fan Fiction!  
A/N: Obviously I do not own Glee or The Christmas Carol. I have just borrowed from them. I also don't own the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You."  
**A/N: So yah I watched the Muppet Christmas Carol with my mom, a seasonal tradition of ours to kick off her cookie making spree, and this just kind of happened. I really hope you guys enjoy it! If you do please, please, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!**

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

Francis Lucille Fabray was dead to begin with.

In life she was survived by a son Russell Fabray, her two granddaughters; Lucy Quinn Fabray and Francine Judith Fabray, and her ex-husband Russell Fabray Senior.

Russell Fabray Senior was a money grudging ruthless businessman who made his wealth by paying his employees bare minimum salary to build an empire of plastic utensils. Francis was just as ruthless as her husband and when she found him having an affair she laughed all the way to the bank and collected more than half of his assets.

It was a lesson in life she passed on to her Grandchildren. Power and money and privilege belong to those who take it, love is for the foolish and dreams are a fool's trade.

Francis Lucille Fabray was dead to begin with. As dead as a door nail.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

Quinn Fabray sighed as she walked into her spacious single dorm room and took off her coat. Another Christmas was passing for the sophomore Yale student, another year alone on Christmas while her secret boyfriend opened presents with his family.

But in a way that was fine, for Christmas was a time to merry and spent with the ones you loved. And she certainly didn't love anyone but herself. Not even the man she planned to marry sometime in the New Year. He was a means to an ends, a way to ensure financial safety for herself.

That was a lesson she had learned from her Grandmother years ago as a little girl. Love was not important, not when it came at the expense of one's comfort. In life all she should strive for was that comfort.

There had been a time when she was younger, a short time during High School when she had tried to buck against that idea, that vision of her future. But those days were long gone now. Not when that idealism had caused her so much heart ache. Now she was content to follow in the foot steps of her Grandmother and pass on that legacy to her own children someday. Children who would look just like her and be raised in her value. Children that were not a distant forgotten memory that could still cut her like a razor blade.

And now she was almost there. She was so sure of it. Eric, the professor, had insured her that as soon as the holidays passed he was going to leave his wife and then the two of them would be married, and Quinn would live comfortably off of the secret stash of money Eric had in off-shore accounts.

Pulling off her tight heels the blonde walked across her room and collected the post that she had halfhazardly tossed on her bed this morning. It was her usual pile. A copy of the latest Vogue, a few notices from the secret organization she was a member in good standing of, and an annual notice from her doctor in Lima informing her that she needed to schedule a follow up check after her dismal car accident senior year.

The only variation was a bright red envelope with her name written in neat cursive across the middle of it. Another Christmas card no doubt from someone else Quinn didn't know the name of. She got them often this time of year from young girls hoping she would get them tapped into her organization.

Without even bothering to check the sender and rolling her eyes Quinn strode over to her desk and dropped the envelope in the bottom drawer atop a pile of other unopened cards.

She didn't care about all those strangers and the only people she would have wanted a card from she was positive would not send her one.

Shaking her head clear of thoughts best left buried the Yale student closed the drawer and fired up her desktop computer. While all the other students around her were gone, spending wasted hours with their families and making nice, Quinn would take the chance to get some extra work done. A degree wouldn't be necessary if things went right, but as her Grandmother always told her.

"You can't expect everything to be handed to you. A girl has got to have a back-up plan Quinnie."

Quinn's entire body froze as that quote rolled down her spine. She could swear that her Grandmother was standing behind her and speaking in her ear.

Blinking rapidly as if coming out of a fog the blonde whipped around in her chair. The room was empty. Of course it was empty. She had a single room and her Grandmother had been dead now for four years.

Pinching her brow the blonde turned back to her computer and glanced at the time. Frowning instantly she reached for her phone and checked the time on their as well. It must have been a mistake obviously. She had just returned to her room at nine p.m. after a secret rendezvous with Eric, and now both clocks read a minute till midnight.

Taking a deep breath Quinn closed her eyes and counted down to ten, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up as the temperature in her room dropped drastically and her lights flickered once, twice, and then a final third time before plunging the room into darkness.

Shivering against the biting cold Quinn's body tensed as hazel eyes flashed open and watched a single flame reflecting in the darkness of her computer screen. "Wh-who's there?" She asked shakily, her manicured finger nails digging grooves into her fine oak desk.

"Oh Quinnie, surely your remember your dear old grandmother," came a soft reply.

"No," Quinn said shaking her head furiously and staring intensely at her monitor. "This is not real."

"Oh Quinn darling. Do not doubt your senses," her grandmother's voice replied as the flame came closer and a cold hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Why not. Anything can trick them," Quinn stammered, her eyes drawn to the pale blue flesh of the hand now tightening it's grip on her. "I've probably stayed up too late. I'm just tired."

"I'm afraid you'll get no rest tonight my darling," her grandmother sing-songed in a ghostly voice.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked meekly, grimacing as the fingers on her shoulder dug into her flesh and began to slowly swivel her chair around.

"Oh Quinn. I've come to see you of course. To send a message," her grandmother replied as the sound of Quinn's chair let out a loud squeak and then swiveled completely around.

Quinn wanted to scream, she also wanted to cry in that moment. What she was seeing could not be real. It just couldn't be, but there standing a few feet in front of her was her Grandmother as she had seen her the last time. Burried in an expensive dress made custom for her with not a hair out of place and perfect makeup. "Oh god," Quinn whispered, her eyes zeroing in on the large heavy chains shackled to her Grandmother's feet and hands.

"Yes they are rather unsightly," her Grandmother chuckled, raising them up and making them let out a horrible rattling sound as they clanged against one another.

"Wh-what are they Grandmamma?" Quinn asked, her voice coming out childish as her hand reached out and brushed against the freezing metal.

"These my Lovely are the chains I wear that were forged by my actions when I was still of this world," her Grandmother said morosely.

"But, no that's not right. You weren't a horrible person," Quinn whispered in fear as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Wasn't I?" Her Grandmother asked as the chains around her wrists visibly. "I chose a life filled with greed and pride. A life I passed on to my children and then my children's children."

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Quinn choked out as she watched in wide eyed horror as the chains crept up her Grandmother's body and began to wrap around her throat.

"And I didn't do anything right," her Grandmother said gaspingly. "I am doomed Quinn. Doomed for all time. The burden of our chains in the after life are forged by what we say and what we do and what we don't say and what we don't do in life."

"Wh-why have you come to me?" Quinn asked fearfully as tears began to roll down her cheeks and freeze upon her skin.

"Because you may one day wear these chains yourself my granddaughter, but it's still not too late for you to change your life and right all of your wrongs," her grandmother choked out as her eyes began to bulge in her sockets and the dreadful chains began to wrap tightly around her body.

"No! I don't want to hear this!" Quinn shouted closing her hands tightly over her ears and shutting her eyes at the grotesque image of her Grandmother's body folding in on it's self from the unyielding pressure of her chains. But even her hands were not enough to block out the message her Grandmother left her with.

"You will be visited by three spirits tonight Quinn! If you do not heed these spirits lessons you can not hope to avoid the same fate I have! Expect the first ghost tonight when the bell tolls one!"

Then a sound of rattling chains filled Quinn's ears so soundly that she could feel her bones rattle in her body. After that a flash of bright light and then silence.

When Quinn opened her eyes the room was warm, her power was on, and she was alone again.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

It had taken nearly twenty minutes after that for Quinn to move from her chair and convince herself that she had merely imagined the entire scene. She was simply tired; exhausted really from all the various scheming and plotting she had been doing for the last year. It was obvious that it had all just finally caught up with her. So with a furrowed brow the blonde had powered off her computer, left a memo on her iPhone to schedule and appointment with her doctor, and slipped into a comfy pair of flannel pajamas.

But still the episode had left her feeling uneasy and before turning into bed the blonde made positive that her windows and door were secure.

When she got into bed she rested her cell phone on her bed side table and tightly closed her eyes, willing sleep to find her quickly.

It all had to have been just a horrible trick of her mind telling her that her body needed a rest. That's all it could have been.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

When Quinn Fabray opened her eyes next it was a split second before one o'clock. Something had awoken her; instinct maybe fear, she couldn't say. But the haunting voice of her Grandmother screamed in her ear. "Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one."

Almost as soon as that echoed memory passed through her conscious her cell phone chimed in a way that was completely impossible. It was loud and clanging and it filled up her entire being as if she were standing next to a great bell.

Letting out a startled gasp she reached for it just as an also impossible blindingly bright light filtered out of the phone and filled up Quinn's room.

The light was absolute. Not a thing could be seen and Quinn rushed to cover up her eyes in fear.

As the last echoes of the bell faded around her so did the light pouring between the cracks of her fingers and Quinn fearfully lowered her hand to see all the light seemingly being sucked to the middle of her room.

Suddenly the light began to take a solid form and Quinn watched in wide-eyed trepidation as golden hair and familiar blue eyes materialized out of nothingness in front of her.

The girl floating a few inches off of the ground looked like a face Quinn had not laid eyes on in over a year. She had no doubt that this girl was not one in the same with her long ago friend, but still afraid of the alternatives she had to ask. "Br-Brittany," she asked shakily, her voice sounding small and disbelieving.

"No Quinn I am not your friend," the floating girl said in a voice that instantly brought memories of laughter and cheerfulness to Quinn's heart.

It looked like Brittany, and sounded like Brittany, but in her heart she knew it wasn't.

"But…you look just like her," Quinn stuttered shaking her head and pulling her blanket tightly around her shoulders.

"Yes Quinn I do," the spirit hummed almost playfully. "We take on many forms."

"Then are you…are you the one my grandmother told me would visit me?" Quinn asked shakily, her eyes scanning the blonde's light cloaked figure in disbelief.

"I am. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," the Spirit answered melodically.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come!?" Quinn shouted in a harsh voice born out of terror.

"Oh Quinn. I have come for you. For your salvation," the spirit whispered sadly as she glided across the room and closer to Quinn's shaking form. "Don't be afraid. I am here to help you," the girl spoke softly as she reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand gently in her own.

Quinn could only nod dumbly and follow the spirit across the room. The hand in her own felt real and full of life. She had a moment in all of her muddled thoughts when she realized that of course if felt full of life. It was the image of Brittany and no one she had ever met was as full of life as that girl.

She only paused when they reached her window and with a mere pass of the girl's hand her curtains blew back and the window opened up widely to let in the frosty night air. "Out the window?" She asked fearfully, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at the snow covered ground twelve flights down.

"Don't worry," the Spirit said tightening Quinn's hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Keep a hold of my hand and you will be fine."

"O-okay," Quinn whispered closing her eyes tightly and tensing her muscles as she felt herself be lifted from the floor like a feather and guided out weightlessly into the chilly air.

When Quinn opened her eyes again she was floating down gracefully in the air in front of a house she had sworn to never set foot in again.

Without a doubt Quinn knew exactly where they were and more importantly when they were. It was Christmas Eve, the first Christmas after her Grandmother and Grandfather had divorced.

"Come Quinn, there is much to see," the Spirit hummed putting a hand behind the blonde's back and leading her gently towards the house.

Quinn could not question the fact that they had just glided through a door. Not when all of her senses came alight with memories long forgotten.

Standing in the foyer she could smell her mother's pies baking in the oven in preparation for the next day's festivities. The smell was so intense she could taste them on her tongue, cooked to sweet perfection her mother had mastered after years of watching network cooking shows.

All around her were twinkling Christmas lights and strands of garland her mother had spent hours wrapping the house in?

The house was warm and inviting. A rarity in the Fabray home. But she took the warmth and let it settle into her bones.

Closing her eyes she could hear her father in his den talking on his phone, a sound interrupted by the noise of children bounding down the stairs to answer a knock at the door.

Quickly the blonde's eyes opened and she watched as two nearly identical blonde girls ran to the door and nearly ripped it off of it's hinges to reveal her Grandmother, clothed in luxurious fur and holding a stack of presents.

"Grandmamma!" The girls yelled in unison and wrapped around her legs.

"Girls! Calm down! That is not a polite way to greet your Grandmother," Russell Fabray's voice boomed out and Quinn spun to see her father glaring at the two young girls.

"Hello my lovelies," her Grandmother said as the girls unwrapped themselves from her legs and stood back with chastised expressions on their faces.

"Mother how are you doing?" Russell asked stepping forwards to hug his mother as Judy Fabray appeared almost magically and took the gifts out of Francis's waiting hands.

"I'm doing marvelous Russell, simply marvelous," Quinn's grandmother beamed as her son helped her out of her coat. "The divorce with your father has been finalized and I received my first alimony payment yesterday."

"I'm sorry about that Mother," Russell said awkwardly, his eyes showing an emotion Quinn had not been able to recognize as a child. Obvious sadness and anger over the rather blasé mention of his parent's divorce.

"Well it's no matter," Francis said walking past him and standing in front of the two blonde girls. "I am here of course to spend Christmas with my darling grandchildren. Now tell me girls have you miss your Grandmamma?"

"Oh yes Grandmamma we have," the slightly taller blonde girl said leaning forwards and receiving a soft squeeze on her cheek.

"And you Lucy? Have you missed me?" Francis asked looking down at the shorter blonde.

"Yes Ma'am I have," Lucy answered back leaning forwards hopefully and frowning when she did not receive the same treatment.

"My my child you are getting pudgy," her Grandmother tsked shaking her head. "You will never find a suitable husband looking like that. Judy would you please come in here?" Francis called out staring judgmentally down at the shorter girl.

Instantly Judy reappeared, her eyes already hazy with alcohol. "Yes Mother Fabray?" She asked ringing her hands together.

"You need to see to Lucy's diet better. You are her mother so it is your job to make sure that she is properly raised," Francis bit out leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Mother Fabray," Judy replied solemnly.

"Good," Francis said nodding and looking back down at Quinn. "Remember Lovely. You have to take what you need in this world."

"Yes Grandmamma," Lucy answered in a wavering voice thick with unshed tears.

Quinn's eyes stayed on her child self through the entire conversation and she felt a great pang in her heart when shameful tears bubbled in eyes not yet made cold by their shared upbringing.

"Perhaps another Christmas?" The spirit asked, smiling gently when Quinn hurried to dry her own eyes.

"Why?" Quinn asked humorously. "They were all like this."

"Surely not all of them," the Spirit whispered and took Quinn's hand.

This time she instantly shut her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable. When she opened them again she was standing in the middle of a bustling mall and she looked around to find a thirteen year old version of herself standing next to the wishing fountain with and equally thirteen year old Santana and Brittany.

"Oh my god. Our annual Christmas shopping spree," Quinn laughed shaking her head in fondness as she watched Brittany strap reindeer antlers onto Quinn and Santana's heads.

Leaving the spirit behind Quinn quickly walked towards the three girls, smiling widely when she got close enough to hear them laughing shamelessly about a joke Santana was telling.

"You're really funny Santana," Brittany gushed making the Latina smirk proudly and look down at her feet.

"Yah hilarious," Quinn teased shaking her head and poking Santana in the side.

"Oh shut up Q," Santana growled putting her hands over her face and turning away.

Quinn could see a come back on the younger version of hers lips but it died when a melodious voice interrupted them. "Hello excuse me."

Quinn turned on the spot to see a thirteen year old Rachel Berry standing nervously with a small map of the mall in her mitten covered hands.

Turning back around Quinn watched as young hazel eyes filled with surprise and then awe at the girl. Love at first sight.

The younger Santana saw the look on her friends face and snorted before elbowing her friend in the side and out of her sudden stupor.

"Oh yes. I mean hi. I mean do you need some help?" Thirteen year old Quinn stammered out as she worried her hands in front of her and her face flushed red.

"I actually do," Rachel said blushing bright red. "I've never been to this mall and I'm kind of lost on how to read this map."

"Oh yah. It uh really sucks. The map I mean." Young Quinn said her voice cracking slightly as she rushed forwards and took the map from the girl.

"I'm beginning to see that," Rachel giggled as she watched Quinn glare down at the badly drawn map.

"What store are you trying to find," Young Quinn asked as she tossed the map in a trash can and smiled nervously at the shorter girl.

"The Gap? I'm looking for a sweater for my father," Rachel explained biting her bottom lip carefully.

It was in that moment that Quinn and young Quinn were both intensely grateful for Santana because the girl chose that moment to slide up to them and break the ice. "We were just about to go there actually. Do you want to come with us?"

"I would love that if it's not a problem," Rachel said smiling shyly at young Quinn.

"Oh no that's definitely not a problem. I mean yes. I mean please come with us," Young Quinn managed to stammer out before shooting a pleading look at Santana.

"Come on then," Santana said rolling her eyes and linking pinkies with Brittany.

"My name is Rachel," the brunette said extending a glove covered hand to Quinn.

"I'm Quinn," Quinn replied, a more confident smile spreading over her lips before leading Rachel after Santana and Brittany.

Quinn smiled when she saw Santana and her younger self exchange a quickly whispered conversation.

"Thanks S."

"Always looking out Q."

"I forgot that I met Rachel on Christmas Eve," Quinn whispered turning to the Spirit when the four girls had disappeared up the escalator. "That was the best Christmas I ever had."

"And after that?" The spirit asked softly.

"That night I got home and my Dad forbade me to ever speak to her again if it wasn't something hateful about her fathers," Quinn whispered staring down at the ground.

"This was not the only Christmas Eve you spent with Rachel was it?" The Spirit asked softly as she took Quinn's hand.

"No. Please don't show me that," Quinn begged meekly her head instantly snapping up.

But it was too late. Another flash of light later she found herself standing in the middle of the Choir room. At the top of the risers a seventeen year old her sat moodily beside Finn Hudson as Mr. Schuster prattled on about the spirit of Christmas and giving to those we loved.

Remembering it like it was yesterday Quinn watched herself reach into her backpack. She knew what she was doing. She was fingering a small box all neatly wrapped up in red paper and containing a gift that she had no intention of giving. A simple star shaped necklace.

As if on cue the choir room door opened and a young Rachel blew into the room with a stack of gifts in her arms.

"Oh snap, Santa is a short Jewish girl," Mercedes laughed playfully as she quickly strode over the brunette and lightened her load.

"Rachel this is amazing," Schue said in awe as Rachel started handing out gifts left and right.

"Well it's Christmas and I just wanted to show all of you how much I care for you," Rachel beamed as the group started passing the presents up the risers.

Quinn closed her eyes against what she knew was about to happen but it didn't matter. She could see it in her mind's eye. A small red package was placed on a younger her's lap just as her cell phone buzzed. The girl smiled widely as Santana let out a string of rare praise for Rachel in Spanish and she flipped her phone open only to have all the color drain from her face.

Her Grandmother had passed.

Quinn heard it just as much as the younger her could hear it in her head. Every word her Grandmamma had said about finding a husband and finding power. Her pipe dream of handing a present over to Rachel suddenly seemed foolish. It felt like a slap to the face when she stared down at the neatly wrapped package on her lap.

"Quinn are you going to open yours?" Finn asked poking her in the side. Looking up the blonde was met with ten pairs of waiting eyes and Rachel staring at her hopefully.

Her phone buzzed again and she looked down to see a new message telling her to come home that moment. Stealing her jaw she looked back up and met eyes directly with Rachel's. "I don't want it," she growled standing up and letting the present fall to the floor before walking out of the room, mindless of the shock and hurt written across Rachel's face.

"Why are you showing me this? I know I was a coward there. I can't fix that," Quinn yelled turning to the Spirit.

"I've told you Quinn. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Do not blame me for your memories," the Spirit said sadly as she wrapped her hand around Quinn's once more.

"Leave me alone!" Quinn yelled and closed her eyes tightly.

Again she felt weightless and there was a flash of bright light and this time when she opened her eyes she was sitting alone in her bedroom with only her tears of what might have been.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

When Quinn's phone emitted the ominous toll of bells at two a.m. she was ready for it. Her body lurched up in the bed and she prepared her eyes for an intense bright light.

Instead the bells ended and she was left alone in her room.

"Okay…it was a dream and my phone is messed up," she growled laying back down on her bed and tossing the phone out into the darkness of her room.

"Hey Pumpkin, nice throwing arm you got there," came a cheerful booming voice followed by hearty laughter.

Sitting up like a rod Quinn opened her eyes and stared in disbelief at the person staring in the middle of her room. "Coach Beiste?" She asked incredulously as she stood up from the bed.

"Dang it," the image of the High School coach laughed shaking her head. "Didn't that last spirit give you the lowdown on our appearances?"

"Um kind of…but why you?" Quinn asked cocking her head to the side and frowning at the spirit's feet which were firmly planted on the floor. "I mean no offence but I barely talked to you…I mean Coach Beiste in High School."

"Well beats me Pumpkin. I'm a reflection of your subconscious. If I had to bet it's because I'm large and cheerful and that is what the present can be, large and cheerful."

"Okay," Quinn said still a little confused. "So you're the Ghost of…"

"Ghost of Christmas Present, which is to say I'm the ghost of the day," the Spirit laughed crossing her muscular arms over her chest and smiling widely at Quinn.

"So you're here to show me today?" Quinn asked nodding slowly in understanding.

"You catch on fast girly," the Spirit laughed as she took Quinn under her arm. "I'm here to show you what you're missing out there."

"I don't think I'm missing anything," Quinn grumbled furrowing her brow as the spirit led her to the window.

"But it's Christmas and you're alone. Trust me you're missing out," the spirit said flinging open the window.

"Okay…so we fly?" Quinn asked stealing herself for the weightless feeling to start.

At this the spirit chuckled and looked out the window deviously. "Something like that sugar," she laughed before pushing Quinn out of the window.

Quinn couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat as the ground hurtled towards her and in the last second she closed her eyes only to land softly in a pile of snow. "Well that was fun," the spirits voice came out cheerfully as Quinn felt herself being hauled off the ground and set down on her feet.

"That's your ideal of fun?" Quinn asked brushing the snow off of her pajamas and looking around at an unfamiliar neighborhood. "Where are we?" The blonde asked as she studied the pristine looking two story house in front of them, and trying to ignore the ominous feeing creeping up her spine.

"Come on Quinn. Don't play coy. You've got to recognize the suburban sitting there in the drive," the spirit said chuckling sadly.

Instantly recognition flooded through Quinn's veins and she slammed her eyes closed. This was Eric's house, his home, with his wife and two kids. "Take me away from here now," Quinn ordered stomping her foot in the snow.

"Sorry Pumpkin can't do that," the spirit said pressing a strong hand to Quinn's back and gently leading her into the house.

"Are you doing this to punish me?" Quinn asked shakily.

"Of course not, but you need to see this," the tall woman said gliding them through the door.

Quinn's skin felt like it was crawling when she opened her eyes and saw Eric standing under a sprig of mistletoe with a woman that looked a lot like her own mother. "Oh god," Quinn whispered when she watched Eric lean in and kiss his wife who giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay," Quinn said turning to the spirit. "I get it. I'm no better than the woman my grandpa cheated on my grandma with or the woman my dad cheated on my mom with."

"You sure you got that message?" The spirit asked her eyes full of understanding and sympathy.

"Yes I get it. Now take me away from here please," she begged as tears started to bubble in her eyes at the sound of Eric and his wife's joyous laughter.

"Alright," the spirit said leading them quickly out of the house. "Where would you like to go?"

Quinn thought about it for a second before her mouth answered for her. "I want to see someone who cares for me. Actually cares for me. Someone has to right?"

"Oh yes Quinn," the spirit said patting her shoulder. "People do still care for you."

Quinn blinked her eyes and found herself standing out side of a large metallic door. All around her she could hear the sounds of a city backing up the sounds of familiar laughter. "Where are we?" She asked turning to the spirit.

"Go on and see," the spirit said smiling widely and pushing Quinn through the door.

Instantly Quinn's face split into a wide smile and the few tears she had shed over Eric were forgotten as she took in the scene before her.

They had come upon a rather rustic looking apartment decorated floor to ceiling if twinkling lights and bows, with sprigs of mistletoe hanging everywhere, and in the middle of it all Santana, Blaine, and Puck were playing video games in festive Christmas pajamas. Turning around at the sound of humming, Quinn's eyes widened as she watched Rachel, Brittany, and Kurt all in the kitchen decorating cookies and humming in perfect unison.

"Good choice Pumpkin?" The spirit whispered from where she had suddenly appeared next to Quinn.

"The best," Quinn gushed as joyous tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Look again," the Spirit said nodding towards an opening door.

Quinn was positive in that moment that this entire experience had to be real because she felt all of the air leave her lungs as she watched Shelby Corcoran carry a small blonde toddler into the room wearing princess pajamas.

"Oh Beth," Quinn whispered, her bottom lip quivering in emotion.

"Look who's up," Shelby announced walking into the main room and setting down the tiny girl who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Bethers!" Puck shouted dropping his remote and running over to pull his daughter up into his arms.

"Hi Puckers," the little girl chirped smiling sleepily and digging her face into the man's broad shoulder.

"Good morning Shelby," Rachel cheered as she walked into the living room dusting powdered sugar off of her red and green skirt.

Various other greetings were called out but Quinn watched with wide eyes as Rachel scooped Beth out of Puck's arms and began rattling on about Santa Clause coming and visiting them. She let out a teary laugh when Rachel said Santa and Beth pointed at Santana in confusion.

"No I just work for him Lil B," Santana laughed as the group moved towards a Christmas tree with a mountain of gifts around it.

Quinn watched with wide eyes soaking in the scene before her as Beth obliterated gift after gift, her hazel eyes lighting up with joy at every Barbie, make-up kit, and baby doll.

"She's beautiful," the spirit gushed shaking her head and smiling as the little girl attempted to put make-up on a very grumpy Santana.

"She's perfect," Quinn whispered in awe.

After about thirty minutes Beth had gone through all of the presents and looked positively shocked that there weren't more of them. "You opened them all Silly," Shelby said as she tried to wipe lip stick off of the back of Blaine's neck.

At this Beth pouted and Quinn wanted nothing more than to rush forwards and pull the little girl into her arms. But she couldn't.

Instead she couldn't help but smile when a familiar glint shined in Rachel's eyes and she quickly plugged her iPod into the speaker system. "Hey Beth!" Rachel cheered pulling the little girl into her arms. "We've still got about ten minutes until we can eat, how about we sing a song?"

Instantly the little girl's eyes lit up like fireworks and she nodded as Rachel sat her down on Shelby's lap. "Well what do you want to hear?" She asked clicking through her player as the other's cleared the mess of wrapping paper and tape.

"All of you!" Beth yelled smiling widely and flinging herself back into Shelby's lap.

"Oh now way, uh uh!" Santana bellowed obviously understanding what was going on even if Quinn didn't.

Instantly Beth began pouting and Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she squeezed out a big fat tear. "Oh that's just not cool kid. You like just like Q when you do that," Santana growled before letting Brittany pull her in to the middle of the room where Blaine, Kurt, and Puck were waiting.

"All right, all of us then," Rachel laughed teasingly as she poked Santana in the side.

"Watch it Midget," Santana said rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "What are we singing?"

"That's up to Beth," Rachel giggled turning to the little blonde who looked deep in thought and then suddenly lit up again.

"Sing you! Sing I want you!" Beth giggled clapping her hands together loudly.

"What the hell is you?" Santana whispered over her shoulder to Rachel who was busily moving through her iPod.

"Easy Santana," Rachel laughed as a familiar tune struck up.

"Oh god," Santana groaned shaking her head and hiding her face in Brittany's neck.

Moving around the room Quinn sat down next to Beth and Shelby and smiled through her tears as Rachel started up the song.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

Rachel's voice was just like Quinn remembered it. Perfect and a force to be reckoned with and it warmed something in Quinn's heart that she thought she had lost when Rachel moved forwards and picked up Beth so she could dance with them just as Puck started up the next verse.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, Bethy all I want for Christmas is you._

By this point Beth was giggling so hard her face was bright red and she let out a squeal of delight when she was passed off to Brittany and Santana who sang the next verse twirling the little girl between them.

_I don't want a lot of Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there up on the fireplace. Oh Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day!_

Quinn felt like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders and she couldn't help but laugh when the Spirit danced invisibly into the mix with her friends and daughter. Next Beth was passed to Kurt and Blaine where she instantly set about messing up their hair and they laughed in the way you do at children.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Oh Bethy make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you! I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even ask for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. _

Rachel moved swiftly then and grabbed the toddler out of Kurt's arms, making her let out a high pitched screech of laughter before Rachel sat down next to Shelby and the two brunettes finished off the song in perfect harmony.

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Ole Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Oh Bethy all I want for Christmas is you!_

Quinn could almost feel Rachel pressed up against her skin, all soft curves and warm tanned skin. Sitting this close to her she could see directly into the girl's eyes and she saw a familiar look. One that she knew in her heart was reserved only for her. Rachel missed her.

"I've made so many mistakes," Quinn whispered as the joyous group moved into the kitchen and began dishing up food.

"That's the wonderful thing about most mistakes," the Spirit said sitting down next to her on the couch. "They can be fixed."

"Do you really think that Spirit?" Quinn asked watching as her true family took their places around the table and said grace.

"Oh I know so," the spirit said tapping the side of her nose.

"Do we have to leave yet," Quinn asked, shivering slightly of the inevitable meeting to come.

"Not yet Pumpkin, I still got you here for another few hours," the spirit said tapping Quinn on the knee and standing up. "Go watch your family and think about the things you're giving up in this life."

So Quinn did. She watched for an hour and a half as her best friends, the father of her child, her daughter, her daughter's mother, and the love of her life sat around and shared stories of their lives.

It turned out that all of them with the exception of Shelby, Beth, and Puck, were living in New York right now, all of them in this apartment actually. None of them had had the money to go home for the holidays and when Shelby had expressed that she wanted to take Beth to the city for Christmas, Rachel had whipped together this entire thing on the drop of hat. For Puck, well none of them had enough money for a ticket home, but together they had just enough to fly the boy in from L.A.

Quinn was just sitting back watching as her daughter fell asleep against Shelby's chest when the conversation going on around her pervaded her senses.

"So Rach…Finn said he's been trying to get a hold of you lately," Puck said sitting back in his chair and closely watching the diva.

"Yes he has," Rachel said primly wiping off her mouth and folding her hands in her lap.

"Well do you want me to tell him to stop?" Puck said leaning forwards expectantly waiting for Rachel to say yes.

"Um…no," the brunette murmured staring down at her lap for a second before plastering on a show smile for the group now all intently watching her. "I believe…I think after the holidays are over I'm going to call him back."

"Wait hold up," Santana growled leaning forwards in her chair and holding up a hand. "Rachel, Midget, Love, please don't tell me that you're considering taking another spin on Moby Dick Head."

"I didn't say that," Rachel said quickly as she stood up from the table. "I just said I was going to call him."

"About what?" Kurt asked frowning at the diva and leaning back in his chair.

"Just to talk," Rachel said quickly pouring herself another glass of wine and walking towards the living room. "If you guys will excuse me I'm going to make a quick call to my fathers."

Everyone remained silent for a moment until Santana abruptly stood up from the table and headed into the living room. Quinn followed her closely and watched as the Latina made a bee line for the open window leading out onto the fire escape.

"Hey," Santana murmured sitting down next to Rachel and letting her feet dangle over the rail.

"Hello Santana," Rachel murmured, her eyes reflecting the bright city lights all around them.

Quinn moved slowly and sat down behind them on the stairs, her entire being concentrated solely on the two brunettes.

"So this was a really great ideal," Santana said rocking to her side and bumping shoulders with the shorter girl.

"It was," Rachel said smiling lightly. "I know how much Puck misses Beth and I just wanted to have a big Christmas with everyone I care about."

Santana nodded at this and was silent for a moment before putting an arm around Rachel's petite frame and pulling her closer. "Rach, when was the last time you heard from Quinn?"

Rachel sucked in a pained breath and her eyes fluttered before her head fell on Santana's shoulder. "Over a year ago…when I emailed her and said I wasn't going back to Lima that Thanksgiving. She emailed me back saying okay. That was the last time I heard from her." Silence for another moment before the singer added, "I still email her once a week, sometimes twice. I'm guessing they're going straight into junk or she just stopped using that account."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Santana sighed shaking her head. Quinn watched silently as the Latina flex her fist around the railing.

"It's not your fault," Rachel murmured. "I sent her a Christmas card inviting her to today. I hoped that she would at least come to see Beth."

Santana sighed and kissed the diva on the forehead before pulling her closer to her body. "You know Rach; no one would blame you if you just gave up. I mean you have tried so hard all of these years and Quinn just seems set on sabotaging herself every time."

"I know," Rachel whispered nodding as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But just because you have to give up on her. Just because you two aren't going to work out isn't your fault. And you definitely don't have to go back to Finn because of it," Santana explained, her voice soothing as she swayed their bodies side to side.

"I know…and that's not the reason I'm considering it," Rachel mumbled, obviously fighting back tears.

"Then what is the reason?" Santana asked softly.

"I'm so lonely Santana. Every day I watch you and Brittany and Kurt and Blaine so happy together. And I don't resent you guys in the least for it, but I want that. I want that feeling of belonging someone and Finn is the closest I think I'll ever get to that," Rachel explained morosely.

"But Rachel, you don't have to settle for him," Santana sighed shaking her head sadly.

"But I will have to settle eventually," the petite singer said before untangling herself from Santana and crawling back through the window.

Quinn had tears running down her face when she felt the spirit's heavy hand fall down on her shoulder. Before the scene faded away she could hear Santana talking up to the sky. "Come on Q. Don't blow it."

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

When the darkness cleared Quinn expected to be alone in her room once more. But instead she found herself standing in the middle of a dark grave yard with the Ghost of Christmas Present still standing by her side.

The image of Coach Beiste had aged dramatically in the last few short hours and Quinn looked wide eyed at the thin grey hair atop her head.

"My time here is almost up," the Spirit said sadly as she began leading Quinn through the graveyard.

Quinn nodded in understanding, her mind still stuck on the conversation between Rachel and Santana. She always knew one thing in High School. That Rachel Berry would with out a doubt make it as long as she didn't let Finn Hudson tie her down. "Spirit," she started shakily, stopping until the aged woman turned to look at her. "Rachel…is she going to call Finn? Is she really going to get back together with him?"

"Well Pumpkin, that is the future, which is not my job. But I can see a woman in the future living in a small one bedroom house in Lima Ohio, her dreams unfulfilled. If these shadows remain unaltered Rachel Berry will give up her dreams. But what of it," the spirit chuckled humorously and clapped Quinn on the shoulder. "Like your Grandmother said, love is for the foolish, and dreams are a fool's trade."

Quinn felt like the air had been pressed out of her lungs and she wanted to fall the ground and sob at the thought of that future for Rachel, but the sounds of a bell ringing all around them coming from her pocket sent a chill down her spine.

"My time has come," the Spirit sighed as she began to disappear before Quinn's eyes.

"Now…but I'm not ready," Quinn said, panic tingeing her voice.

"It's time for me to go Pumpkin," the spirit sighed reaching out a hand and setting it down gently on Quinn's shoulder. "And now I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Future." And with that the image of Coach Beiste was gone as the phone in her pocket became silent once again.

Quinn stood stock still, her breaths coming out in uneven gasps as darkness rolled towards her in the cemetery, seeming to eat up all of the light. The hairs on her arms stood up and her body started to tremble as a cloaked figure became visible in the darkness.

She wanted to run and hide. Run back to her comfortable empty dorm room, or even better all the way to New York City where all of her friends, and her daughter, and Rachel were no doubt tucked away in their beds. But she didn't. She couldn't.

All she could do was stand and tremble as the dark sinister figure drew nearer and nearer to her until it was standing over her, dropping the temperature by it's mere presence. "Ar-are you the Ghost of Christmas Future," Quinn asked, her eyes looking up into the blackness beneath it's hood.

The figure simply nodded and reached out, touching a hard cold hand to Quinn's shoulder.

"I've feared you most of all Spirit," Quinn admitted through chattering teeth.

The spirit remained silent at that, but it rose a pale arm and forwards and began to lead Quinn into the never ending void of darkness it had brought with it. "Where are we going spirit," Quinn asked shakily staring into the void.

The spirit remained silent and pressed harder against Quinn's back, pushing her gently into the darkness.

In a startling flash a moment later the darkness cleared and Quinn once again found herself standing in front of Eric's house, this time very much alone.

The air smelt different now, stale and cold. The snow which had once glistened brightly now seemed dark and icy.

Moments later a small sports car pulled into the drive way and Quinn watched as a young girl about her age got out and pulled her coat tightly around her.

Not for the first time tonight Quinn felt she had been slapped as she studied the girl who was busily removing her purse from the back seat and talking on a cell phone.

The girl was the spitting image of her and Eric. The daughter she had always wanted.

Fighting tears Quinn watched in wide eyed wonder as the girl strode past her and into the house.

Quinn followed her in and glanced around them, shivering at the cold décor of the place. "Father I'm here," her daughter called out as she kicked off her very expensive looking boots.

"We're in the kitchen Francis," Eric's voice boomed out, making Quinn flinch.

She had named her daughter Francis. It seemed fitting.

Quinn followed the girl into the kitchen, expecting to see an older version of herself standing next to Eric but she froze when instead she was met with a woman that could only be a few years older then her wrapped up in Eric's arms.

"That is disgusting," Francis scoffed as she walked into the kitchen and sat down her purse.

"Oh I'm sorry Francis. I was just showing your father how much I enjoyed my Christmas gift," the perky blonde woman said as she held out her wrist to show of a diamond bracelet.

"That's lovely Tara," Francis said rolling her eyes and looking expectantly at her father.

"I know that look," Eric laughed reaching into a drawer and retrieving a check book. "How much am I giving you for Christmas this year?"

Francis pretended to think about it for a second before fixing Eric with a devious smile. "Well I have that big mixer coming up. I'm not sure which guy I'm going to let take me, so you better make it five grand."

"Sounds like a deal," Eric said as he began to write out the check. "So tell me, which one of those lucky boys might just land your hand this year?"

"I'm not sure," Francis chuckled shaking her head, her eyes cold. "Scott's parents own a series of oil refineries but Kevin's parents are diplomats."

"They both sound wonderful," Eric said absentmindedly as he blew lightly on the fresh check.

"They both sound loaded," the other women, Tara said laughing as she looked down lovingly at her bracelet.

"Of course they are," Francis said grabbing the check out of her father's hand and already heading for the door. "My mother did not raise a fool."

Quinn couldn't stand it any longer. This is what she had given up her tiny dreams for? A daughter who was the spitting image of every bad decision she ever made and a husband who had obviously traded her in for a younger model.

The blonde wanted to scream and cry and when the spirit appeared at her side menacingly she did as much. "Take me away from here! I want to see tenderness! I want to see someone who cares about me still!"

Darkness rolled through the house but this time she did not keep her eyes open and waiting. She couldn't bare to see what her life had become.

When she opened them again Quinn was standing in front of a small one bedroom house. Looking around her she sighed when she saw a car pulling closer with a Lima High School bumper sticker attached to the bumper.

"Please don't be Rachel, please don't be Rachel," Quinn repeated over and over again as the car swung into a drive way.

Of course it was Rachel and Quinn felt her heart break into a million pieces at the sight of the woman. Time had not been as good to Rachel as it should have been. Her eyes which once shined relentlessly with life were now dull and tired looking. Her once beautiful hair hung limply to the sides. She walked slowly, the walk of someone who spent too much time on their feet.

"Oh god," Quinn whispered as she followed the woman into the dark house. On the couch lay an older version of Finn Hudson, his golden hair replaced by a bald spot and his eyes glued to the television.

"I'm home," Rachel announced setting down a lumpy briefcase on a chair and kicking off her shoes.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in," Finn said quickly jumping up from the couch and pulling on a coat. "I have to go into the shop."

"Now?" Rachel asked her voice thick with exhaustion and defeat.

"Yah…I'm gonna keep the shop open tomorrow. Lot's of travelers you know," Finn said as he pulled on a pair of tennis shoes.

"Okay," Rachel sighed staring down at a threadbare recliner.

"Um Merry Christmas," Finn mumbled before quickly kissing her on the forehead and disappearing out the front door.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Rachel murmured before walking into the kitchen.

Quinn followed her closely behind, her heart feeling like it was being stabbed repeatedly as she took in the drab lifeless appearance of the house around them. Rachel shouldn't have been living like this. Rachel should be living a life of comfort and fame at this age. People should be lining up to buy tickets to her seventh Tony nominated show. She deserved better than this.

Dejectedly the once diva opened a cabinet and Quinn watched in abject horror as the women pulled out a bottle of dark liquor and poured herself a tall drink.

"Oh Rachel," Quinn whispered, unable to do anything but follow the brunette into the bedroom where she sat stiffly down on the bed and flicked on the TV to nurse her drink.

"I'm so sorry Rachel…I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered reaching a hand out and stroking the soft flesh of the girls cheek.

The sound of a phone ringing blared out around the room but Rachel stared blankly on at the TV. until the voice mail kicked on.

"Hey Rach, it's Santana. Will you please pick up the phone! Brittany is really worried about you. We haven't heard from you in over eleven months and we all promised we would keep in touch on Christmas. Please Rachel…please pick up…I'm worried too. Just call me back."

The sound of Santana's voice ended abruptly and Quinn watched as a tear rolled down the brunette's cheeks and she threw back what was left of her drink. Rachel gingerly sat the glass down on her bedside table and curled into a tight ball as tears streamed down her face and on to a dingy pillow.

"Oh Quinn," the woman whispered, her voice filled with sorrow and longing. "I just wanted you to love me."

"I do Rachel! I do love you!" Quinn yelled but her pleas fell on death ears as Rachel closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Around her the room darkness to blackness once again and when Quinn awoke she found herself in the cemetery as before. The dark figure of the Ghost of Christmas Future standing ominously over her.

"Why are we here?" Quinn asked looking up at the cloaked figure through red exhausted eyes.

The figure stepped aside and silently pointed at a head stone laying about ten feet ahead of them.

"We shouldn't be here. I want to see myself. Where am I in all of this? Why am I not doing anything to help Rachel?" Quinn yelled in agony, her skin crawling as the spirit simply gestured to the tombstone.

"No! I can fix this. Those are things that could happen! I swear I'll change them," Quinn begged her voice thick and tortured as the spirit began guiding her to the tombstone.

Quinn's entire body trembled as she stepped slowly towards the tombstone. Her breath came out in long labored gasps and she felt so dizzy that she fell forwards onto the cold earth. "This doesn't have to happen. I can fix it." She cried, looking down at the sodden dirt beneath her hands.

A boney hand on the small of her back urged her to look up and when she did she felt her heart stop at the sight of it.

Inscribed in harsh block letters.

Lucy Quinn Johnson

August 16th 1994 – December 24th 2034

Wife and Mother

And laying at the foot of her tomb stone a single white gardenia with a green ribbon to match her eyes.

"No!" Quinn sobbed grabbing the flower and collapsing onto the ground. "I'm not that girl anymore! I can change! I can do what's right in this life! Please spirit! I won't forget the lessons I learned tonight!"

Beside her the spirit remained silent but the blackness crept up on them, swallowing them whole as Quinn pleaded for her life.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

When the darkness cleared Quinn was laying once again in her bed in her comfy dorm room. Light filtered through the window and the swollen eyed blonde looked up to see frost collecting at it's corners.

Sitting up quickly she glanced around the room in bewilderment until her eyes landed on something that made her heart skip a beat. Her iPhone laying behind a single white gardenia.

"I…I haven't missed it," Quinn said as realization washed over her like waves.

In a flash the blonde was across her bedroom digging through the pile of unopened Christmas cards until she came to the one baring Rachel Berry's name written in curly perfection.

"I'm not to late," she said ripping open the envelope and pulling out a hand written invitation to her apartment.

Actually letting out a triumphant whoop of unadulterated happiness the blonde quickly raced around her bedroom, pulling on a warm outfit and stopping only to grab a present that had been wrapped for four years, just waiting to finally be delivered.

Quinn probably broke every traffic law known to man on the way to New York, but she couldn't care less.

Today was Christmas. She was going to see her daughter, and her best friends, and she was going to tell Rachel Berry that she loved her. She still had time. She had all the time in the world.

Traffic only slowed down when she entered the city after practically flying there and Quinn took the opportunity to send out a few emails from her phone. One telling the president of her organization that they could kiss her ass goodbye. Another telling the Dean of admissions that she was going to be enrolling immediately at NYU. And a last one telling Ms. Eric Johnson about the large lump sum of money her husband had stashed off shore and the fact that he was a low-life cheating scum.

When her GPS had safely navigated her to Rachel's apartment building she looked up at it and smiled.

Any other time she would have been nervous. Her heart would have pounding in her chest a mile a minute and she more than likely would have been talking herself out of it.

But this was not any other time.

No instead Quinn practically flew up the seven flights of stairs to Rachel's apartment, loudly wishing an extremely Merry Christmas to anyone she passed on the steps.

By the time she found herself in front of Rachel's door she had to pause for a moment, just a moment to catch her breath and smooth out her outfit before gently rasping on the door.

A few seconds later she heard a small fight break out over who should answer it and she smiled widely at the familiar voices.

When the door finally did open all Quinn could do was stare in awe at Rachel, who was staring at her in shock.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel stuttered out, her eyes blinking fast as if they didn't believe what they were seeing.

"Hey Rachel…I hear you're having a Christmas party…is my invite still good?" Quinn asked smiling genuinely down at the shorter girl.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel said taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor. "Your invite is always good here."

"That's good to hear," Quinn said, her cheeks flushing red as she dipped a finger under Rachel's chin and moved her head up until she could see her eyes. "Merry Christmas Rachel Berry…I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Merry Christmas Quinn," Rachel replied back, her voice thick as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

A flash of movement caught her eyes and Quinn looked up to see Santana dangling a piece of mistletoe on an umbrella right above their heads. "Thanks S," Quinn whispered as she reached forwards and gently pulled Rachel into her arms.

"Always looking out Q," Santana whispered back.

"Quinn," Rachel asked questioningly as the blonde's arms slipped around her sides.

"I love you Rachel Berry…I always have," Quinn whispered before closing the distance between them and finally starting the rest of her life with one single kiss.

"God bless us everyone," Rachel whispered against her lips.

~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~THEFABERRYCHRISTMASCAROL~*~

Quinn Fabray remained true to the words she had told the Spirit of Christmas Future. She did change after that night.

She opened her heart to joy and threw away all the pride and greed that had been bred into her for so many years.

Quinn became a better friend, the best friend that anyone could ever ask for in fact. Never once was it said that Quinn Fabray wasn't someone you couldn't turn to in times of need.

To Beth, Quinn became an Aunt figure. Always standing beside the girl and loving her and helping to guide her to a bright future not tainted by her heritage.

And to Rachel, to Rachel, Quinn Fabray became everything and more. She was there when Rachel graduated from NYADA with honors. She was there when Rachel starred in her first Off-Broadway production and she was there a year later when that Off-Broadway production became the biggest thing to hit Broadway since Cats.

She was there for every award the diva wracked up, standing proudly at her side with a list of her own accomplishments under her belt.

And she was there in the room when Rachel gave birth to their first child. A little girl named Noel.

_It's not the years in your life that count, it's the life in your years. – Abraham Lincoln_


End file.
